You Can't Stop The Beat
You Can't Stop The Beat es una canción presentada en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, interpretada por New Directions. La versión original pertenece al musical Hairspray. Esta canción está incluída en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio The Purple Piano Project, luego de que Will anima a los miembros de New Directions a continuar haciendo música a pesar de todo, en la sala de música, Rachel comienza a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción. Luego todos la siguen, en una escena que vemos en el auditorio, donde todos están vestidos de color púrpura. La canción tiene solos de Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes y Tina, en el auditorio del colegio, mientras todos los miembros de New direction bailan y cantan Quinn los mira del lejos. The Glee Project 2 Es la tarea semanal que cantan los participantes de The Glee Project 2 frente al mentor de la semana, quien en este caso es Chris Colfer. thumb|Los finalistas de The Glee Project 2 Letra Rachel:' ' You can't stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons girl But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums And I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat... Five, six, seven, eight! Rachel & Finn: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Kurt:' ' You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea Artie:' ' You can try to stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be Kurt:' ' And if they try to stop us, Artie, Kurt & Artie: I'll call the N-double-A-C-P Kurt:' ' 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and 'round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound) I was lost 'til I heard the drums Kurt & Artie: Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all of my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Mercedes: You can't stop today (ND: No!) As it comes speeding down the track (ND: Uhh-uhh) (ND: Child ya) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (ND: He's gone) And it's never coming back (ND: Coming back!) Cause tomorrow is a brand new day And it don't know white from black (ND: Yeah!) Mercedes & New Directions: 'Cause the world keeps spinning 'Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost 'til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat! New Directions: Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Tina y New Directions: (Mercedes: Then!) Ever since we first saw the sun (Mercedes: Saw the sun!) A man and woman liked to shake it When the day is done (Mercedes: Day is done!) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today (Mercedes: Today!) 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of (Mercedes: Dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (Mercedes: To stay!) Rachel: You can't stop the beat! (ND:'You can't stop the beat) 'Tina, Rachel, y Mercedes con New Directions: You can't stop the beat! (ND:'You can't stop the beat) You can't stop the beat! ('Mercedes: Yeah..., yeah...!)